bulger_girlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferals
The Ferals are native to the planet Palojea, and have been so since the beginning. However they were no more than above average wild beasts long ago before evolving into the more humanoid beings of today. Ferals appear as humanoid land mammals, not birds or reptiles. Biology Appearance Ferals come in two general subspecies: Humaal, and Norath. Humaal Ferals are the result of crossbreeding between Ferals and Humans. To others they simply appear as normal humans but with a minimal animal features like a pair of furry ears and a tail. They are stronger, faster, and the females can have more offspring per pregnancy than normal humans, but they still have the short lifespans of Ferals. Norath Ferals lean more to their ancestors, appearing as hairy beasts that walk on their hind legs. They are often much stronger than Humaal Ferals, but their offspring count is slightly lower on average. Norath Ferals are also much taller and larger on average as well. The common height for an adult is around 6-9ft tall. Reproduction The average Feral pregnancy lasts only 1-2 years, and in that time period a fertile Feral can have easily half a dozen offspring on the low end. Ferals reproduce sexually like most mammals, and become adults at around age 15. History Ancient Ferals were once giant beasts that claimed the planet as their own before making contact with the first Elves. The War of Beasts saw many slaughtered on both sides until eventually the Elves won. Over time they learned to tame the Ferals' wild ancestors and eventually saw them as valuable (albeit mistreated) tools. Over time Ferals evolved thanks to the Elves' influence, even though it was not their intention. Eventually the Elves had to relinquish most of their control over the Ferals in order to prevent another war. Many Ferals have gotten into politics in order to create better conditions for their species. Culture Ferals understand how important survival is, not just for oneself but also their family. They value physical feats like the strength to complete a successful hunt, the willpower to overcome problems, and the strength to survive mother nature's harshest conditions. Many Ferals hate enclosed cities, preferring to live farther out on the countryside whenever possible. Of course there are always exceptions. Many Ferals worship Dellako, the Mother of Beasts. Some believe that it was her power that shaped the land and from her womb came the Ancients. Luawee, a common ritual to Dellako, is performed on the night of the Summer Solstice. It involves music, dancing, and of course a massive feast that usually involves the whole town or district. It is said that any Feral who gives birth on that night without the aid of magic or violence will be blessed with good fortune. Government To a Feral, physical strength is usually the deciding factor in a conflict. However when the need to be diplomatic arrives, they fall towards a semi-militaristic system that involves the top hunters and the Chieftain (or usually Chieftess) of a clan deciding what actions to take. However many times when it comes to dealing with Elves, Feral diplomacy tends to get brushed aside. Notable Ferals Clans * Nekokage Individuals * Sayaka Oshimoto Trivia * Most Ferals are catgirls. The second most numerous are rabbits.